


you had me at hello

by buckybuck (thestarsthesea)



Series: above all things I believe in love - winterhawk [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsthesea/pseuds/buckybuck
Summary: A quiet thump sounds from the loft, familiar enough it doesn’t have him reaching for the gun he keeps stashed between the cushions, and Bucky suddenly remembers what had him staying up in the first place.a drabble based off the prompt: ways to say "I love you"; as a hello





	you had me at hello

← ★ →

Bucky’s asleep on the couch when Clint gets home.

It’s quiet. The only sounds in the apartment being the ambient mess of Brooklyn that no wall can ever truly keep out, and the sound of rain pattering steady and heavy against the windows.

He’s relaxed, practically melted into the couch cushions, head still pleasantly slow and fuzzy from sleep. Sighing at the pleasing pull of his muscles as he stretches, he brings up his right hand to rub at his eyes before cracking them open. A lamp’s been turned on in the corner of the room. He squints at it, trying to remember if it was on before he fell asleep on the couch. A quiet thump sounds from the loft, familiar enough it doesn’t have him reaching for the gun he keeps stashed between the cushions, and Bucky suddenly remembers what had him staying up in the first place.

A small wave of guilt has him sighing and shutting his eyes right back up. He never meant to fall asleep. He wanted to be up when Clint got back from his mission, he’s been gone for three weeks, and they’ve only gotten to speak a few times while he’s been away. So Bucky planned to be waiting on the couch, wearing the gaudy Hawkeye shirt that Clint loves seeing him wear, ready to cuddle the fuck out of him, and hear all about the assignment.

But he obviously missed his target by a mile. To be fair, he’s had a bad week; starting on tuesday with a bout of nightmares that had him frozen in their sheets, jaw clenched tight against a scream, and he’s not slept more than an hour at a time since. Add on top of that the fact Clint’s been gone, that they haven’t been able to talk much and check-in, add in that Steve and Natasha have been doing their own shit he can’t help but worry over, and you get one stressed out Bucky. So he’s been filling his days and nights at the shooting range and gym at the tower, then moving to the apartment when Steve starts to linger too long looking worried. Seems all of it finally caught up to him.

He blinks his eyes open again, trying to wake himself up to actually welcome Clint home, but before he can do more than tense to get up, Clint emerges from behind the couch, wasting no time in crawling over Bucky and plopping down so he's covering him from head to toe. Bucky has no choice but to relax back into the cushions, not that he’s too miffed about it, if he’s honest. Clint’s warm and heavy, he smells like a mix of dirt and metal and sweat, and it’s so beyond comforting that Bucky can't move for a moment.

Clint pulls his head up, and Bucky catches a glimpse of closed eyes over dark circles, the patchy beginnings of a beard and a mostly healed split lip, before Clint plants a sloppy kiss on Bucky's stubbled chin; mumbling as he nuzzles into the soft material of Bucky's shirt, “Hi, I love you, I missed you, let’s go back to sleep.”

Bucky chuckles, finally passed the overwhelming feeling that had him stuck in place, and brings a hand up to run through Clint’s hair. “Oh, were you asleep before coming to use me as a mattress?”

Clint whines, shoving his nose into Bucky’s neck. “Shut up, you know what I meant.” He sighs, relaxing completely into Bucky. “'m so tired, Buck. I can't sleep for shit without you there to bully me into being big spoon, burning me up with your freaky body heat.”

Scratching his fingernails against Clint's scalp, Bucky laughs. His heart feels like it's too big, beating heavy and hard in his chest. It's so good to have Clint home. “Go to sleep, sweetheart. You can tell me how much you love and missed me in the morning.”

Clint moves a hand to the side of Bucky's neck, curling his fingers around his nape and holding lightly, his lips rest against Bucky’s pulse point. “So much, Buck. You don’t even know.”

Bucky swallows, closing his eyes, his fingers stilling in Clint’s hair as he feels Clint’s breaths even out. “Me too, Clint, me too.”

← ★ →

**Author's Note:**

> Long time no see, winterhawk pals! Haven't read or written for winterhawk in a hot minute, if I'm honest. This isn't even a recent work! Wrote this probably sometime last year? Maybe even at the end of 2017, tbh. I mentioned in a past fic that there was about thirty of these "ways to say I love you" prompts, and full disclosure, I went in to possibly steal some prompts for a different pairing and found this little baby completed at the top and needed to post it! No sense in it sitting on a forgotten google doc lol, so here it is!
> 
> I've actually moved on a bit from winterhawk for the time being. I've migrated my love and affection over to winteriron instead. Which I am writing fic for! So if you're into that you can peep me over in that section of the fandom. Same sub-par writer, different muse ;)
> 
> The future is not bulletproof, despite what an early-2000s emo band would have you believe (please tell me y'all get that reference), so for all any of us know I might return to our depressed disaster archer and our unbelievably well adjusted and stable 100 year old super assassin at some point this year. I'm trying to make it the year I crackdown on myself and try my hardest to produce fic, no matter if I like it or not, I wanna get better and you can't do that if you're too hesitant to actually do the thing you want to improve.
> 
> Anyway, sorry for the characteristic author's note rambles, onto The Business:  
> (predictable and unsatisfactory) Title Credit: You Had Me At Hello, specifically, by A Day to Remember  
> Disclaimer: I don't own shit, lads. I don't have any money how can I OWN something?
> 
> No beta, as per usual, sorry for any mistakes!
> 
> Come yell to me about this drabble? About your feelings in general? About anything? http://buckybuck.tumblr.com
> 
> Hope you enjoy my small little airdrop into the winterhawk side of Marvel country!
> 
> <333


End file.
